The Trouble With Love Is
by ck13
Summary: A one-shot songfic written to Kelly Clarkson's "The Trouble With Love Is." Takes place right after "I'm With Cupid". TL pairing. Rated PG for one curse word.


**The Trouble With Love Is...**

By: Christina K.

_(A/N: This is a one-shot songfic that I wrote after watching "I'm With Cupid". The song is "The Trouble with Love is" by Kelly Clarkson. I'm the world's biggest Trily fan, so I'll give you three guesses to who the pair is here. Watch out, this one is angsty, though. Hope you guys like! R&R!!!)_

I felt relief wash over me as I heard the heavy steel door slam behind me and I stepped into my personal retreat, or at least it would be for another hour, until the show started and my privacy would be invaded by my three best friends.

I sat in the chair in the control booth, plugged in my guitar, and popped in one of the many mixed CDs I had made featuring sappy, romantic love songs, so I could prepare myself for my confession to Travis; the moment, that now, would never come.

I flipped through the songs until one caught my attention. I didn't recognize it, so I leaned back in Travis' chair and closed my eyes, listening to the lyrics.

_Love can be a many splendid thing_

_Can't deny the joy it brings_

_A dozen roses, diamond rings_

_Dreams for sale and fairy tales_

Being hypnotized by the lyrics, my mind transfixed on the image of hundreds of colorful postcards falling from above, swirling in the air around Travis and his new love, Bridget.

_It'll make you hear a symphony_

_And you just want the world to see_

_But like a drug that makes you blind,_

_It'll fool ya every time_

Oh, that name, Bridget. I wanted to hate her, but I couldn't. How could I? She brought out the real Travis, made him open up and I saw him for the first time. Mr. T, The Alchemist, all of these sides of Travis came out and all of us realized that Roscoe wasn't his home, _she_ was.

_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger than your pride_

_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See, you've got no say at all_

I was ripped from my thoughts by the warehouse door slamming shut and Ray walking in, throwing his bag onto the red, vinyl couch. I hastily wiped the tears that had fought my stubborn will and had fallen down my cheeks.

"I am such a genius. I should change my on-air name to Cupid, or Dr. Love. What do you think?"

"I think Stupid suits you better," I replied, trying to sound playful.

"Ouch, Lil, that hurts!" He clasped his hands on his chest, mock-pain showing on his face.

_Now I was once a fool, it's true_

_I played the game by all the rules_

_But now my world's a deeper blue_

_I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too_

He looked at me through the glass of the control booth and the grin on his face faded slowly and disappeared.

"What's wrong, Lily?" He made his way over to my chair, where I was standing, trying as hard as I could to smile and play off my sadness, but I knew it was useless. No matter how hard I smiled, my eyes always gave away my true feelings.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Please don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong," he paused and took a deep breath. "Is this about Swami?"

I couldn't bring myself to look at him, afraid that my eyes would give away my answer.

"No."

_I swore I'd never love again_

_I swore my heart would never mend_

"I know that you were going to pick him." I started to protest, my eyes snapping up to his face in surprise. "I saw it in your face when he kissed her. I passed it off as jealousy at first, but now I see the truth. You're in love with him." I couldn't read his expression.

"Ray..." He cut me off, determined to finish.

"No, Lily, listen. I'm okay with it now. Well, not really, but I will be. I just want to see you happy, and I know that I can't be the one to make you happy. He is."

We looked at each other, truly understanding each other's emotions for the first time, watching the confusion finally end, until our gazes were both torn away to the door slamming one more time.

My eyes met Travis' and my heart fell.

"Tell him, Lily, before it's too late." He whispered, walking out of the booth and to the door.

"It already is," was all I could bring myself to say.

_Said love wasn't worth the pain_

_But then I hear it call my name_

I pulled my bandanna off, letting my hair fall into my face and shield my eyes from his gaze.

_Every time I turn around_

_I think I've got it all figured out_

_My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'_

_Over and over again_

He looked into my eyes and his smile, not unlike Ray's, faded into a thoughtful and sad frown.

"Lily." Damn it, I wish it was acceptable to wear sunglasses indoors.

_The sad story always ends the same_

_Me standin' in the pourin' rain_

He walked over to me and cupped my face in his hand

_It seems no matter what I do_

_It tears my heart in two_

I looked into his eyes and for the first time since I met him, I could read his emotions. His grey eyes were speaking to my soul and just the sight made fresh tears gather in the corner of my eyes. I saw love and pain, and some sort of inner battle of mind and soul.

_(The trouble with love is)  
It's in your heart_

_It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)_

The sight of it created a battle inside myself. I felt my heart breaking, but the felt a small hope that he would heal my broken heart.

He took in a sharp breath, closed his eyes, and leaned his forehead on mine. The closeness of his lips and feeling his breath on my face was making me want to cry, but I fought them back, retaining control of my emotions.

"I promise, Lily, someday I'll stop hurting you. Someday, I'll make you as happy as you deserve." He planted a chaste kiss on my lips and stepped back, walking out of the station, leaving me alone to mope in my sadness. Yet, I didn't feel as sad as before. I was filled with something more; hope.

_You won't get no control_

_(And you can't refuse the call)_

_See, you've got no say at all_

The song, which I had forgotten all about, faded out and the sadness it caused was replaced with a sort of peace of mind. A smile spread across my face. I was happy and I had something to look forward to. I clicked off the radio and walked to my seat, waiting for 4:00 to arrive, so we could get on with the show.

_(A/N: So what did you all think? I might change my mind and make this a chapter story, but I won't be able to until I finish my other story, As Good As Dreams. I suggest you guys read it, I think it's pretty good and no one has told me otherwise, I just don't have a big fanbase for it yet. Anyway, if you liked it and want me to continue, give me a shout out and let me know. Thanks for reading! -Christina)_


End file.
